Flip (feat. The B. Brothers)
Chica, along with her father and uncles, rap about the hate they have towards certain people. Lyrics Chica That shit's trash Chica! H-h-hoes stop [Chorus: Chica & Ro Ro] Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Every stupid bitch stay trippin', (right) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Every stupid bitch stay trippin', (right) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Every stupid bitch stay trippin', (right) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Every stupid bitch stay trippin', (right) 1: Chica Give me another hoe to dismember (Chica!) Yeah, my pussy knows it's a winner (yeah) Quick to fuck yo n---a, go-getter (go) You look like a dumb bitch on Tinder (woo) Nut on these hoes (nut) Suck enough dick on these hoes (dick) N---as go down on these bitches (down) You just gotta lick clit for these hoes (woo) I hate my baby daddy right now (right now) And my booty not fake cause it's round I clown, this ain't IT, chief, aaown Fuckin' me in my hole, makin' sounds (sounds) My pussy juicy Pushed out a child, but my goosey ain't loosey Been suckin' dick since before the word "hoochie" Stop fucking me, and shit won't be smoochy, like boo All these hoes fill me with anger (ayy) I need some dick, not a finger Batey is desperate for coochie His rep is ruined like Taylor I'm just a stripper, a rapper, and singer I'm bustin' nuts on every gang banger Peppermint, vanilla, cause bitch that's my flavor Turn off 2k, cause I'm a game-changer [Chorus: Chica & Ro Ro] Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Every stupid bitch stay trippin', (right) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Every stupid bitch stay trippin', (right) Ro Ro Bitch, suckin' cock, not chicken (cluck, cluck) Yeah, you eatin' meat, not vegan (vegan) Ro Ro know it all, start listening (flip, flip) These whales all mad, can't miss 'em (flop) 2: Ro Ro Biggie, you ain't nothin' to a gay n---a (nuttin') I'll suck a dick like your bitch, n---a (wow) I know you ain't mad, hippo-crite-n---a (yup) Got a drawer full of snacks - Oreos, n---a Bitches, come meet your demise (right) I'm not takin' dick, I like the pipe (pipe) Not a bitch, I'll get into a fight (this bitch) Let's backtrack - yes, a bitch I will fight Fuck with us and the Bros. will come strike ya' (strike ya') We'll have to dispose of the fighter (dispose) Yeah, we plot every week, every night (no) I can prove, we don't lose with excitement (yay) Yeah, faster than lightin' (lightnin') Bitchy P., Macey and it's frightenin' (fright) When I beat that bitch up, I was spitenin' Beat her ass, fuckin' up the liars These hoes keep flippin', floppin' (flip) My bros. just sit and watch 'em (watch) Told the bitch, "eat a fat dick, and drop dead" Throw that dumb bitch in a closet Chica Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Every stupid bitch stay trippin', (right) Ro Ro Bitch, suckin' cock, not chicken (cluck, cluck) Yeah, you eatin' meat, not vegan (vegan) Ro Ro know it all, start listening (flip, flip) These whales all mad, can't miss 'em (flop) 3: Bitch Puddin' Bitch-Bitchy Came through flippin' (flippin') I ain't never shittin', bitch you wish Fuckin' with his ex's brother, n---a, how you feelin'? (feelin') Then fuck his best friend, cousin, and then tell him what the deal is (dealin') Blam, take his dick and slap him silly (blam) Comin' up in here, make him nut and look illy (look illy) Came through flippin', snippin' Cut off in a flash (flash) Tryin' to keep my brothers in my family, kill 'em and we winnin' (winnin') Fuck it up, we villains (villains) Jake the one dealin', got me here killin' (killin') Rags, Ro Ro blew Sean, can you chill, bitch? (huh) Brag, brothers, fuck 'em up, don't care about their feelings (fuck 'em) Ooh, took his bitch, steady staring, don't be flippin' (wow) Mace hit Ace, what a battle, not shittin' That skank got hit, so I guess stopped talkin' Bitchy P. leavin', I'mma head back lookin' witty 4: Jake Go beat his dick on your day off (claps) Go beat that dude, and he cut off Don't mess with me, better back off Fuck him up, then he get tore off (bash) You best move, just go Beat her dumb ass real slow though, Grab Eli, please, expresso My man, hoe, fuck him all day, though Bring him here, I'mma get laid over (woah) One call, and then my whole day over (brrt) Walk out his house like I'm hungover (woo) Got him addicted to my yogurt (addicted, hey) [Chorus: Chica & Ro Ro] Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Every stupid bitch stay trippin', (right) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Every stupid bitch stay trippin', (right) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Every stupid bitch stay trippin', (right) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Came through flippin' (flip, flip) Every stupid bitch stay trippin', (right) Trivia * Ro Ro and Bitch Puddin' rap about their conflicts with two people: Shaela Carter and Keith Edwards, while Chica raps about sex, and Jake raps about his relationship with Elijah.